


Cat and Mouse

by Toryb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Betty, Domme!Betty, End has a plot twist, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sub!Jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Shameless Dom!Betty thanks to the preview for the episode 2x14. Written for @bettyscooperr on tumblr.----------Dirty Denver's Night Club vibrated with the heavy base the DJ spun on his table. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and water vapor from pipes being used secretly in the back. Betty prowled across the poorly lit dance floor, avoiding the hordes of dancing, desperate men and women, sweaty with sex and painted in brilliant hues to match the theme for tonight: Neon Fever. But the huntress didn't care for anyone else tonight, no she had her sights set on one particular nervous mouse as prey. Sitting at the bar, having nursed the same beer practically all evening, was a black-haired man with brilliant blue eyes she wanted to devour.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love me some domme!Betty and I feel like it's hard to find (though I doubt that'll be the case after the promo). I was overcome with this idea to write some relatively kinky (not hardcore) Bughead that let Betty explore some things. I use the term "plot twist" at the end loosely because this is mostly smut with little plot.
> 
> If anyone wants I might be tempted to write an accompanying piece where Jughead doms Betty.
> 
> I don't write straight smut very often, but I hope everyone enjoys regardless!

Dirty Denver’s Night Club vibrated with the heavy base the DJ spun on his table. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and water vapor from pipes being used secretly in the back. Betty prowled across the poorly lit dance floor, avoiding the hordes of dancing, desperate men and women, sweaty with sex and painted in brilliant hues to match the theme for tonight: Neon Fever. But the huntress didn’t care for anyone else tonight, no she had her sights set on one particular nervous mouse as prey. Sitting at the bar, having nursed the same beer practically all evening, was a black-haired man with brilliant blue eyes she wanted to devour.

Jughead Jones – an English professor at the local university (he seemed perturbed by the college life presence tonight, obviously eager to get away from his students after a busy day) who made it habit to spend most nights after work chatting with his bartender friend. Truly he was a man of wonder. Night after night she spent, sitting across the way and watching him, studying him, like an unknowing prized pet being critiqued before a show. Everything she saw was delectable and Betty yearned to sink her teeth right into his pretty pale neck.

But watching was getting boring and she lacked the patience for a long chase. Tonight, she was overcome with want, a wetness pooling between her legs and coils wound tight in her stomach. No more waiting as the hunger grew. Finally, she was going to have her fill of Mr. Jones.

The old leather of the barstool cracked under her weight, alerting him to her presence. His eyes lit up in confusion as he studied the curious blonde woman in tight black leather now sitting beside him. She ate him up with a greedy gaze but spotted a wedding band slipped around his ring finger and gave an audible tut. Well, here was to hoping Mrs. Jones was out of the picture tonight so she could have a little fun.

Jughead tried to speak, but his words were swallowed by the loud music. Frustrated, he tried again, raising his voice, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize this seat was taken! Your wife?” she kept her smile easy and soft. No need to frighten him just yet.

He looked down at his ring. After a moment he shook his head and looked back up at her. “No. She’s out of town.”

What a curious man he was, so eager invite her in with such simple words. An empty bed was one that needed filling, and who better to do it than her, so eager to watch him bend under the lightest of her touches. She imagined the way he would moan with his face pressed firmly into her core, suffocating by her pussy so all he could do was pleasure her. The very thought brought a moan to her lips.

There was no time to waste tonight – she didn’t know when she would get another chance to satiate her appetite. She couldn’t afford to beat around the bush with this one. A planned formed quickly. A single bought of giggling “clumsiness” and his poor bottle clanked to the ground and spilled across the glass bartop.

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry! Let me buy another drink for you!” she learned in close, ghosting a kiss on his ear and whispered, “Unless you can think of something else you’d like to taste instead?”

She watched his throat go dry and the words in his mouth sputter into nothingness. His Adam’s apple bobbed. His eyes unabashedly studied her curves. Her simple trap was set, and he had played his part beautifully, falling right into the palms of her hands, laced with an addicting cocktail of lust and darkness.

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” Betty tangled a hand in his tie and tugged, “I’ve got a lot of naughty things planned for you and your collection of ties will do just fine for what I have in mind tonight.”

They moved quickly out of the bar, dodging the larger parts of the drunken crowd. Out back she brought him to her car. Her patent black boots kicked up dust but all she could focus on were his greedy hands running along her body. He could play for now, enjoy his freedom until she snatched it away from him.

“Buckle up. I don’t want you broken until I’m the one doing the breaking.” Betty pulled him in for a searing kiss. Their tongues tangled together and he all but crumpled under her silent dominance. Perfectly pliant for all her wicked thoughts.

His old apartment lights flickered on. One of the bulbs was burnt out, and the others bathed them in a dim yellow cast. Jughead didn’t take note of the atmosphere the same way she did, far too preoccupied with the buttons on her dress. It was endearing what an eager little boy he was. And he did nothing but worship her – hands wandering along every inch of exposed skin that he could reach, like he couldn’t get enough of her.

Jughead’s hand crept down to the lace of her panties, giving them a soft tug downwards. Betty tutted and turned back to face him. “Now, now, now greedy. You have to wait until I say you can. You call me Miss tonight and you do exactly as I say. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

She tugged on his hair, “Yes what?”

“Yes, Miss,” his response came without hesitation and hunger burned in the depths of his soul. Just as she has suspected: he was carrying the same needs she was. Something dark and forbidden consumed them now, eating away at the lights until all she saw was him and the promise of them tangled up in the sheets, his breathing moans filling her lungs like the very air she needed to breath.

“Give me all of you,” she whispered, tracing her tongue along his kiss swollen lips. “Every last bit.”

And he gave, dropping to his knees before her. His easy submission made her weak in the knees and her pussy throbbed with want. Slowly, Betty coaxed him towards the bedroom, never allowing him to stand until she was ripping away the last of his clothes. She took his blue and gold striped tie with a smile, wrapping the bottom of it around her palm and giving it a tug. Well made, sturdy – exactly what she needed.

“Bed.”

Jughead obeyed her single word command, hopping quickly onto the old lavender comforter. The floral duvet was a stark contract from his pale milk skin and so were the blue and gold striped ties she used to pin him to the bed. No wiggle room. No escape. He was thoroughly and utterly hers tonight, here to be used for her pleasure.

“Such a good boy.” Betty watched as he preened from the gentle praise. “Always so well behaved for me. Tied up and bruised and waiting. Close your eyes.”

Easily, he followed her instructions, eyes snapped shut tight. Like a ghost, she pressed her lips lightly to his thighs, moving up, up, up, until she found her prize. His hardness was pressed against his stomach, pretty pink tip leaking pre-cum into a pool on the hardened plane of skin. She slid her tongue across him and his body jerked in response. It was salty on her tongue, a delicious product of his arousal. Betty leaned up and kissed him, forcing him to taste himself on her lips. Jughead’s groans were swallowed whole.

She was greedy, hungry, needy for more of him, for more of the desperate little noises he made and greedy for the way his body shook with desire. His cock throbbed red, angry at having been forgotten in her teasing.

“So needy.” Betty traced along a protruding vein before wrapping her tiny hand around his girth. It was so small compared to him. The image did nothing but make her hungrier.

After a few pumps, she allowed herself a taste straight from the core. Her mouth wrapped around his tip. With every thrust she pulled him deeper and deeper inside of her until his head was pressing against the back of her throat and all his lips could form were expletives accompanied by the sweet sound of her name. The dirty sounds became a dark symphony as she traced her tongue along every ridge of his cock, lost in the fullness she had achieved. Nothing would make her happier than to swallow his cum, but she forced herself to pull back. Play time wasn’t over yet and she couldn’t have him tired when there was so much left to do.

“Betty…” he moaned at the loss of her warm mouth.

She moved to straddle him and let her hand come down across his face in a loud slap, forcing his eyes open wide and stare into hers. He saw the desperation for control, the need for tonight, to put her pain on someone else and make it all go away. If the hurt was not hers, perhaps she could fix it. “What do you call me?” It was a thinly veiled threat. He didn’t dare tempt her tonight.

“Miss. I call you Miss.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to the red skin of his cheek, hoping to soothe some of its pain. “Such a good boy. Now don’t forget again or I’ll have to punish you with more than just a little slap, understood?”

“Yes, Miss. I’m sorry I disobeyed you.”

“It’s alright. But now you’re going to have to make it up to me. I played with you and now it’s time for you to return the favor. Only you’re going to make me cum until I can’t see anything but stars.”

Betty moved quickly, positioning herself over his face before slowly lowering herself down onto his waiting tongue. He was pinned beneath her, arms still tied into place. Nowhere to go but her pussy. And he ate her up quickly.

Nothing could have prepared her for the savage way his tongue worked at her folds. He was skilled, flicking across her clit before plunging inside of her. The pace Jughead set was mind numbing, making her legs shake with every movement. She chased after that pleasure and the room became sticky with sex.

“Oh god Juggie yes!” Betty cried out. His own moans were muffled by her movements, but her core vibrated with excitement. He could breathe only when she allowed him, cum only if she said yes. It was a rush of strength and power that left her dizzy.

She pulled her breasts free of the constricting lace brassiere. If only he could watch them swing, nipples hardening in the chilling air of the apartment. Like poor little Alice, Betty spiraled down a rabbit hole of pleasure. She kneaded her breasts herself. Combined with his work, the pleasure was intense, bringer her closer and closer to the edge until she lost control, her walls fluttering closed around his tongue.

“Taste it. Oh God baby, taste all of me. I bet I taste good.” Her breath came in ragged bursts, body shaken to the core with the intensity of her orgasm. Slowly, she rubbed down against him again, making sure his tongue was thoroughly coated in her pleasure before sliding down his torso. “Swallow it all and tell me how it is.”

Betty’s eyes were dark, a bottomless pit filled to the brim with desire and baring down into the very depths of his soul. She could see it all: every wicked desperate thoughts he’d ever had, every late night session with his hand firmly around his cock, whispering a name so familiar on his tongue as he imagined her hand around his throat.

“It tastes sweet. Just like you, Miss,” he said so innocently she had to lean forward and capture his lips again. This kiss was softer than the ones that came before it. Betty let herself be enveloped by the tenderness of the moment before pulling back to resume their feast.

“You’ve been so well behaved for me. Only one little mess up. I think that means you deserve something good. I’m going to ride you, right into oblivion until it’s all you can feel, all you can think about. You’ll only be able to think of me and how good I make you feel. Would you like that?”

Jughead moaned and bucked against her, whining as he spoke, “Yes…yes, God yes. I want to be inside you.”

“What’s the magic word?”

Breathless, he replied, “Please.”

Quickly she pulled the knotted ties away, bringing his hands to her chest as she slowly sunk down on him. It was a tight fit and she had to move slowly, inch by inch to keep from splitting in two. The stretch, the burn, the pull – it was all so delightful. Her knees felt weak. His hands squeezed and pinched the sensitive flesh of her tits as his cock hit her deeper with every thrust.

The slow work was not enough for her. Betty’s hips moved faster, rocking and circling in a figure eight until he hit something deep inside of her that made her cry out. The sound of his name made the entire apartment shake and fueled his hips to move faster. Harder. Deeper. Until all Betty could do was take it and sob in ecstasy.

“Just like that. Just like that. God just like that!” She cried out again, her head thrown back as he pierced her. The pleasure was building higher and higher, winding her core so tight she felt ready to spring at any moment. “Give it to me. Give me all your cum.”

With a grunt, he spilled inside of her (Jughead was never one to disobey). Her walls pulsated around him as her own release sputtered to an end. For a few moments they bathed in the afterglow of release and nothing but heavy breath filled the empty air.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Betty finally asked, leaning down to kiss his chapped and swollen lips. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Her persona crumbled. Left in the wake of a hungry huntress was Betty Jones, the journalist happily married to the man underneath her, chasing fantasies that helped coax the darkness back into its cage.

“You were fine. Great. You were great, and it was great. It’s always great with you,” Jughead promised, words coming slower and more jumbled as his high slowly faded.

Relieved at her husband’s reassurance, she felt her shoulder’s slump down, finally relaxed. Quickly she ushered them both off to the bathroom, where she ran a hot bath to help ease his wound-up body. Normally he would protest the use of essential oils in his bath water, but on nights like tonight, after a rough session, it was nice to be a pampered. For a boy who had grown up with nothing, having a little extra once and awhile was nice. Especially on nights like tonight.

It was a game they had been playing for some time. They would pick a bar, drive together but then separate before entering the building. They’d pretend to be strangers, meeting somewhere for a night of mind blowing one-time sex. Betty liked roleplay and, well, Jughead was always indulging her fantasies. It was hard to say no to the pretty pony-tailed girl who had stolen his heart when they were only sixteen years old.

She sat beside him with a smile, noticing once again the band around his finger. “I can’t believe you wore your wedding ring, Juggie. You were supposed to take it off. It didn’t fit into the scene and I had to improvise.” Betty smiled despite herself. There was something so endearing to his little quirks. Tonight, at least, she had managed to hide his tried and true gray beanie away.

“What? I can’t help it. I never take it off.” He sunk down into the comforting heat of the tub, letting it massage the tension from his muscles. Perhaps the best part of these nights was the aftercare, where Betty showered him in love and cuddles and kisses her was normally too stubborn to admit he needed. “I’m afraid that I’ll lose it, or I’ll wake up one morning and it won’t be real. Because most days I still can’t believe you agreed to marry me.”

“And who wouldn’t want to marry and best-selling author and esteemed English professor?” Betty placed a kiss solidly on his cheek. Even after all this time there were still insecurities to work through. But it was never alone. No more being left alone to fend off their demons. They were a unified front against the darkness. “Especially one who puts up with as much as I have to give.”

Jughead opened his eyes and squeezed her hand. He made sure she was looking when he said, “Whatever you have to give I’ll take it. Looking back on it I think a little kinky sex might be the tamest thing we’ve ever done. But I’m always going to be here. Right by your side. Because I love you, Betts, and nothing is ever going to change that.”

“I love you too, Juggie.”

He nodded, content with her answer. “Now come on and get in the bath with me. I want company.”

Betty squealed as his long wet arms wrapped around her and the water rushed up to meet her, splashing puddles on the tile floor they’d just had renovated a few weeks ago. “Jug! Oh my god there’s water everywhere!”

“Sounds like a problem for future Jughead and Betty, because right now I’m going to cuddle with my wife in a really nice warm bathtub while she rubs my tie chaffed wrists.”

It would have been easy to roll her eyes (she hadn’t tied them that tightly), but on a night so perfect, she let him have just this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @tory-b


End file.
